1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that presents tactile feeling to an operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public terminals including a touch panel (for example, automatic teller machine (ATM), automatic ticket vending machine, or the like) have conventionally been used. In addition, personal devices including a touch panel (for example, a tablet PC, a smart phone, or the like) have become popular.
The touch panel is an input device that detects a touch on a panel as an input. Generally, the touch panel includes a liquid crystal display or an organic electro luminescence (EL) display, etc. In this case, the touch panel is also called a touch display or a touch screen. For example, the touch panel detects a touch of a user on a graphical user interface (GUI) object (for example, a button) displayed on a display region.
A user interface using such a touch panel has an advantage that flexibility in arrangement of the GUI object is high. However, in the user interface using a touch panel, feedback of feeling when a button is pressed is small as compared with a user interface using a conventional mechanical button. Accordingly, there is a problem that, when a user touches a touch panel, it is difficult to recognize whether the touch is detected correctly. In order to solve this problem, a method for vibrating a touch panel to present tactile feeling to the touch is proposed (for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Publication 2011-501296 (PTL 1)).
When a touch panel is vibrated, amplitude of the vibration may become large near a center of the touch panel, whereas amplitude of the vibration may become small near an end of the touch panel. In such a case, a user will have uncomfortable feeling because tactile feeling differs depending on a touch position. PTL 1 proposes to change a drive voltage for vibrating the touch panel depending on the touch position and to make vibration amplitude uniform.